Splinters: Origins
by Ryoumafan
Summary: [Digimon 01]. Pre-series AU. Thrown from their world by a barrier anomaly, rogue Digimon invade the Digital World. This forces the Beasts, Gods of that world, to take a risk and call forth a team of Chosen to help save both worlds.


**A/N**: This is an OC-centric AU, taking place after Greymon's fight with Parrotmon, with cameos by various future Chosen from other stories.

**Warnings**: Origins is rated T for language, violence, deaths and romance. Consensual sex is subtlety implied, while hostilities against a parent and innuendo are mentioned.

...

_**Splinters: Origins**_

_**Prologue: Genesis of Escapades**_

*Flashback*

_Shinji Hikaru had been walking home from getting a couple of items from the local convenience store, when he stopped dead in his tracks as he observed two children under ten near a large orange reptile. A blast of electricity shot from the larger parrot's feathered eyebrows and Shinji found himself moving reflexively to shield the children as the orange lizard collapsed under the blow and weight of the rubble. The blonde sophomore rolled to the side, one child clutched in each arm. He struggled with the additional weight, managing to get one leg up from the kneeling position._

"_Koro... mon?" He heard the boy with wild brown hair speak, guessing that the child was around the age of nine._

_A green eye stared at them, before it shifted to ruby red as the dinosaur shook the rubble off of himself and growled: "I'm Greymon now." The dinosaur then focused on the parrot in front of him and roared a challenge, as they began to finish the fight._

"_Y' two 'kay?" The teen drawled, asking the children he had protected from being crushed. They both nodded, unwilling to talk to a stranger. Shinji smiled, ruffling the boy's seemingly untameable locks. "Ya'll go far, kid," he praised._

_After it was all over, Shinji left the children with the older boy promising they would go home now. He returned to his family's unit and decided to browse the internet for a while._

_Entering his room and shutting the door, he paused for a moment, recalling the instant he'd touched the brunette boy's hair. Shinji had had a vision and he remembered glancing down at the boy, Taichi his sister had called him in the moments before he saved them, his face deadpan. _No_, he protested, before giving in. _There's nothing I can do to stop it now.

*End Flashback*

Two teenagers, one aged sixteen and the other fourteen, were curled up in a bed in his parents' unit in Hikarigaoka. The girl's very reddish bed, but the male didn't care that his girlfriend was tomboyish and preferred masculine colours over shades that were more feminine. She wore her favourite purple summer pajamas and he wore only his boxers. He wouldn't admit it to anyone bar his girlfriend, but her summer night garb was beautifully soft to touch.

Strawberry-blonde Kin Mori sighed happily after their earlier pleasurable experience and showers together and curled into the arms around her. She was in heaven and was really lucky to have him as her boyfriend. Snuggling even closer, she celebrated the giddy feeling down below. She glanced up when she heard and felt a deadpan chuckle coming from her boyfriend.

"D'ya want ta do a quick email check?" Short-haired blonde Shinji Hikaru questioned. Kin nodded slowly, not really wanting to get up. Shinji got up to check his laptop and handed his girlfriend her iPhone.

They logged into their accounts and opened their e-mails. "Jun', jun', jun', spam, jun', two important emails, spam and jun'." Shinji sighed after deleting the junk and spam and he went back to his inbox. "Oh? A new e-mail."

The opening line read: "_Do you wish to save the world?_"

The blonde normally would have smirked at the e-mail and then deleted it, but something made him open and read the e-mail. "By openin' this, you have chosen yes," he spoke in a mutter. The screen flashed a bright white light for a couple of seconds.

Shinji closed his eyes and rubbed them to stop the spots from being in his sight. Shinji opened his eyes and stared at the object on his deck to the left of the laptop. "Holy shit." He picked up the green infinity symbol-shaped device. "Wha' is this?"

"_Kin __Mori and Shinji Hikaru, your journey begins now_." A voice suddenly spoke from their devices, causing their eyes to widen in shock.


End file.
